robloxtvfandomcom-20200216-history
GTV
Gavent Network 'is a Robloxian television channel, owned by Gavent Television Group, and more recently, TRN. The channel, like several others in the Robloxian television industry, is a general entertainment channel. Upcoming programming on the channel include ''Gavent, The Best Game, New 2 Us, and more. All the original shows on this channel are produced by GN's sister company, WOWZA! Studios, and will be available after broadcast on Gavent Network's on-demand service, Gavent Network On Demand. History GN was formerly named Walt Bloxxy TV, with only a handful of shows. The company closed on August 2, 2011, and in 2012, the channel returned under the name AGtv. In March 2013, AwesomeGavent agreed with BenzBot to make AGTV an rTV Network. On April 2, 2013, AwesomeGavent decided that due to complaints from WarMonk3y and undertaker12234, and losing out on a partnership deal with Ren97 because rTV Networks owned AGTV, that AGTV would no longer be an rTV Network. AGtv was officially separated from the rTV Networks on July 1, 2013. AGtv was originally going to be called AGtv, but in 2013, coinciding with the launch of sister channels to AGtv, it was rebranded as AGtv Channel, and the parent company, AGtv Networks, introduced AGtv Channel 2, Flickz (FlickZ at the time), and WOWZA! Studios. On July 31, 2013, the AGtv Networks were officially released to the public, and new sister channels and services were added. They were AGtv Jr., AGtv Parents, and AGtv OD. In the early hours of August 5, 2013, AGtv Networks and rTV Networks created Blox as a joint-ownership channel. On September 9, 2013, AGTV Channel and AGTV Channel 2 were rebranded as AGtv and AGtv2. The channel got a logo rebrand on October 20, 2013, along with the rest of the AGTV Networks. On January 21, 2014, the channel rebranded to Gavent Network, and AGtv Jr. and AGtv Parents closed. On January 24, 2014, GN added What's That Word?, a show from REN, to it's programming lineup, due to the fact that Gavent Networks' show distributor, WOWZA! Studios, co-produces the show. On January 26, 2014, GN also added Jonathan Extra from RPN, due to the afore mentioned reason. On March 27, 2014, Jonathan Extra was removed from the lineup, due to disputes between GNS and Rox Pictures. On March 29, AGavent announced the lineup for Friday nights: Gavent and The Best Game are at 8:00 to 9:00, and What The Show?! is on from 9:00 to 10:00. An hour later, at 11:00 GN will air The Hunted, The Returned, I.FUTURE, Wonderland, and a possible show, leading to a sign-off time at 1:00 (or 12:30). On April 3, 2014, GN announced that it is joint-venturing with another major network, TRN. Programming Original Series *Gavent:' The first show announced for Gavent Network. Talk show hosted by AGavent. *'The Best Game:' Place review program, similar to RN's ''PlaceView and rTV's Placejumping. *'The Hunted:' An upcoming series from Gavent Network Studios. No actors have been casted yet. *''What The Show?!: Another upcoming series from Gavent Network Studios. The show is the first announced for the nightly block GN@Night.'' *'The Returned:' A new show announced on March 10, 2014, about people who died and returned to life the same way they died. *'I.FUTURE:' A futuristic sci-fi-drama, set in the year 2345. *'Gavent Network Extra:' formerly a planned Walt Bloxxy show, soon followed by AGTV, it will be aired in between shows. New episodes were originally scheduled to air air daily at the first break after 6pm, but as of Febuary 12, 2014, this has been changed to new episodes on Thursday nights only. Series from other networks *''Newcastlefan (from RN) *''The BenzBot Show ''(from rTV) *PlaceView ''(from RN) *''What's That Word? ''(from REN, added to the lineup on January 24, 2014) *''Wonderland ''(from RN, added to the lineup on March 27, 2014) Category:Networks